Touch from your Lust
by Enyia
Summary: 2e année à Poudlard, Ginny rencontre malheureusement TEJVoldy... mais qu'en estil vraiment... saiton ce qu'il s'est passé de son point de vue? OS, Salsh GWTEJ, pour Angediablesse


_Touch From Your Lust_

Voila je reviens avec un nouveau OS… et je change un peu de registre… je passe au Ginny/Tom Jédusor… et je la dédie a l'_**Ange Diablesse** _qui me l'a demandé il y a … pfiou… un bon bout de temps ! lol ! voila j'espère que ça te plaira miss ! bizoox ! pas ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens mes promesses ! tjs ! même si parfois il me faut du temps… mais bon vieux motard que j'aimais ! mdr

bien sûr, tout est à JKR, sauf la chanson qui est à Ben Harper et l'histoire, qui est à moi! lol

Mention spéciale pour Siuki qui a fété ses 16 ans le moi dernier et qui m'a (encore) corrigée ! bizzzzzz ma puce !Siuki : qu'est ce que t'adore l'imparfait avec des t à la première personne ! et marque toi quelque part que flamme prend 2 m !kissou ma puce je t'adore !

Les pensées de Tom Elvis Jedusor sont écrite en normal et celles de Ginny sont en _italique(Siuki : et moi bien sûr je te demande au lieu de lire l'information)_ – Enyia : ça t'étonne ? bah moi, pas !

dernière chose je RAR a la fin du chap, au fur et a mesure! bonne lecture!

I need to sleep but I'm too tired  
I need to calm down but I'm too wired  
When the sun comes up I miss the moon  
Cause I know tomorrow is gonna come too soon  
Is gonna come too soon

Je suis fatigué. Mes yeux se ferment.

Mais je dois rester éveiller.

Cette passe est la plus dure… si elle se réveille c'est foutu…

Non, rouvre les yeux… tu ne dois pas te rendormir et alors… alors tu reviendras… plus fort, plus puissant, invincible !

Je dois me calmer. Immediatement.

Mais je ne peux pas. Pas avec ce corps là, tout contre moi. Si frêle, si chaud. Des cheveux de feu qui enflamment un visage si pâle, cette poitrine naissante mais déjà si femme qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée… sa taille fine, ses hanches délicates, ses jambes longilignes… non, je ne peux pas me calmer…

Bientôt, le soleil se lèvera et alors, encore un fois je partirais… encore… j'aime tant la lune…mais je ne supporte plus le soleil…

Comment a-t-elle

**pu **?

She only wants to be wanted  
But time crumbles blue roses to dust  
Now I long to feel the touch from your lust

_Mmmh… froid… glacial…_

_Je me réveille, et pour la troisième fois, je ne suis pas dans mon lit. _

_Je ne suis pas dans mon lit mais sur le sol dur et glacial d'un couloir. Sûrement un des couloirs des cachots, un de ceux constituant cet étroit et effrayant labyrinthe…_

_Aïe, j'ai mal à la hanche. En effet j'ai un beau bleu… Aïe ! et… ho… mes mains sont pleines de peinture… ou… non… ou de sang !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ? _

_Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… _

_Je me souviens juste de cette présence… douce, sensuelle, masculine… à côté de moi… autour de moi.. en moi… Son regard… si franc, si pénétrant, si dur, si effrayant qui se posait sur moi avec envie et enflammait mes sens… _

_Mais il ne me touche pas… heureusement !_

_S'il l'avait fait, je sais pourtant que je n'aurais rien fait… Pas par peur non, mais par appréhension._

_Appréhension de cet instant de ce moment que je désir tant… oui c'est cela par_

**_Désir !_**

Scars on your back tell where you've been  
But I'll roll like the ocean if you'll blow like the wind  
Sweet Texas angel what have your blue eyes seen  
I'll be your country gentleman  
If you will be my Mason-Dixon Queen  
Queen

Encore une nuit passée dans ces cachots… une nuit à souffrir… dans le froid glacial de cet univers si sombre qu'est le mien…

Pourtant je n'avais pas froid… oh non ! cette chaleur en moi était bien présente… Elle me dévorait littéralement, me consumant peu à peu… et j'ai aimé ça !

J'ai du faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus… mais j'ai fais mieux ! beaucoup mieux… je l'ai prise … tendrement… je ne me reconnais plus ! heureusement ce ne fut que le début… l'approche, l'attaque suivit… dans toute sa splendeur !

Sa chaleur m'attirait comme un aimant… et comme un papillon qui cherche une lueur dans la nuit, j'ai cherché son contact… le touché de sa joue contre ma paume, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans mon cou… la saveur de sa peau, cette douce effluve véhiculée par ses cheveux de feu… mmmh

Alors dans un même élan des plus charnels nous nous sommes rencontrés… ce fut plus qu'un simple coïte, aussi passionné qu'il soit, ce fut un véritable affront ! Nous nous sommes mesurés l'un à l'autre… un combat… les caresses et les griffures se mêlaient, les baisers fiévreux et les morsures affamées s'alternaient…

Et je sens les éraflures me piquer dans le dos et les mêmes marques rouges recouvrir mon ventre. Je sais que mon cou est couvert d'une marque violette, signe de possession… ha… bientôt j'apposerais moi-même mes propres marques… signe d'allégeance… de soumission…

Son corps blanc et frêle est là, allongé, faible, presque sans vie, à côté de moi… un rire amer me prend alors que je le détaille férocement…

Mes coups y ont laissé maintes ecchymoses. Des traces de morsures recouvrent ses cuisses et savoir qu'elle sont de mon fait me procure une intense jouissance… son ventre est lacéré de rouge et le haut de son dos aussi mais j'ai étrangement laissé le creux de ses reins intact… j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit…

Notre coïte fut vraiment bestial…

La première possédée du Lord Voldemort… quel honneur…

La première Reine de Lord Voldemort… quel prince charmant je fut ! jamais elle n'en connaîtra de mieux !

Pourtant la chair et la luxure m'avaient toujours dégoûté… alors

**Pourquoi ?**

So much sweeter than all the rest  
You're what lies between pain and death  
Sinners and saints call you by name  
If you're gonna take the praise you know  
You're gonna have to learn to take the blame

_Mmmh… froid … glacial…_

_Je n'ai même plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où je me trouve. Dans ce cachot, toujours le même… mais cette fois, quelque chose a changé… Je sais… LUI. Pour la première fois il est là… Il me regarde. Non je dirai qu'il m'observe voire même me convoite… oui c'est plus ça, son regard me fait penser a celui d'un serpent scrutant son repas…_

_Mmmh, je me suis retournée et maintenant je lui fais face… et même si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant, il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Son regard noir et son air de prédateur lui donne un air latino diablement sexy. Son air nonchalant et son odeur suave et musquée lui confèrent une sensualité à toute épreuve !_

_Son corps est bien dessiné, ses muscles déliés et ses interminables jambes sont pour beaucoup dans cette beauté insolente. _

_Ses traits sont fins, sa peau pâle et son visage lumineux. Lumineux, certes, mais pourtant ses yeux… ses yeux si profonds, si intenses… ils semblent briller de rage et de haine… j'en frissonne …_

_En fait, on pourrait croire que des mains célestes on taillé son corps dans le plus beau marbre, l'on pendant des années retouché, perfectionné jusqu'à attendre la pureté de ses traits mais qu'un esprit malin lui avait forgé la pire âme existante, la pervertissant a souhait…_

_Mais… qu'est-ce que ces marques ? … _

_Oh mon dieu ! je me rappelle maintenant ! nous avons… j'ai ! mais que… _

_Je me souviens de chaque détail. Mon corps assoiffé, ma bouche se faisant pressante, mes mains tour à tour caresse puis lacération… mais…_

_Non, ce n'était pas moi ! comment aurais-je pu ?_

_Mon visage doit refléter mon épouvante car un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres…_

« Oui, Ginevra, c'était bien toi. Un aspect qui t'était inconnu mais qui pourtant était là… pour mon plus grand plaisir… »

_Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé… pire, j'ai adoré et j'en redemanderais volontiers…_

« Qui est-vous ? »_ ma voix est calme et claire mais son intonation dénote mon trouble._

_Il sourit de plus belle. Mais pour une fois une pointe de tendresse vient adoucir son regard._

_« _Je suis ce que tu connaitra de pire, Ginevra –_j'aime quand il prononce mon nom !_- je suis le mal… on m'appelle Lord Voldemort !

« Je te demande qui tu es toi, l'homme qui m'as prise la nuit passée !

« Je suis un homme oui, mais c'est mon enveloppe charnelle qui t'a « prise »… Tom Jedusor … »

_Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, effrayée par mon propre aplomb. Je tente de lui faire passer par ce contact tout ce que je ne peux pas dire… tous ces sentiments qui me submergent, tout ce que j'ai ressenti la nuit dernière … quoi ? je ne sais pas… ou plutôt ne veux pas savoir ! _

_Ses yeux me renvoient à des images de lui, gémissant, jouissant en moi, des images gravées en moi à jamais…_

_Et alors, tels deux bêtes affamées, nos bouches se trouvent, nos mains nos corps… _

_**Encore…**_

She only wants to be wanted  
But time crumbles blue roses to dust  
Now I long to feel the touch from your  
She only wants to be wanted  
Time crumbles blue roses to dust  
Now I long to feel the touch from your lust

Mmmh… encore, oui…

Elle est partie et moi, je reste encore…

Elle m'a eut, j'attends avec impatience son retour, ses mains, ses ongles, sa bouche…

Je crois que je l'apprécie plus que je ne devrais… je la partage cependant … Mais bientôt, oui, bientôt elle sera mienne… pour toujours … la seule et unique…

Son sang coulera en moi

Ses chairs s'uniront à moi

Son cœur vivra en moi

Et son âme sera à moi !

Car ce soir elle reviendra.

Car ce soir elle m'approchera.

Car ce soir elle m'entourera.

Et quand, ce soir, je serais en elle. Quand je me mouverais en elle, serpent destructeur, et que me jouissance viendra, ce soir, un poignard me viendra et je trancherais sa tendre gorge…

Son sang coulera et me baignera.

**Et alors je VIVRAI !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Pfiou…. Voili voilou, c'est terminou ! lol ! **_

_**Non je ne plaisante pas tant que ça… si vous saviez… je me suis obligée contrainte et forcée à la finir aujourd'hui… je l'aurais jamais fait sinon ! la carotte ? c'est très simple : je finissais ou alors pas de HP4, alors vous pensez…**_

_**En plus je lai fini en 2h pcq moi ce soir j'ai un robin des bois a mater ! oui, je sais, mais je suis raide dingue de Kevin Costner donc vous pensez… **_

_**Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis ! **_

_**Lol ! **_

_**J'arrète mon délire et je vous laisse vaquer a vos occupation ! aller lecteur vacque ! mdrrrrr !**_

_**Hum ! sur ce, ciao belli !**_

**_Alors alors… comme on n'a plus de droit de répondre aux reviews sur une page spéciale, je vais le faire petit à petit sur celle là… _**

**_RAR _**

**_L'ange diablesse_**_: OOOOOOH! arrète je vais rougir… koi trop tard! oui bon ok, j'ai aussi les chevilles ki enfmlent et ma tête ne passe plus par mon col de Tshirt ms c pas grave, ça passe très vite! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! nan ms si, vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir à son ego d'auteur… enfin, de ficeuse, pcq d'auteur pas encore! _

_En avoir d'autre… bah écoute, pq pas? je trouve les idées et … mais tu sais les slash hétéro c'est pas trop… je veux dire, il y a pas beaucoup de couples valable à part Herm/Ron ou Herm/Dray ou… bon ok yen a pas mal, mais il y a pas le coté total délirant et puis vu que je hais cho chang ça en fait un de moin, de couple! mais bon… tu peux toujours lire mes Yaoi… lol! faut bien commencer un jour! lol je plaisante, tu fais ce ke tu veux! _

_Bon voila, j'ai tout rep… alors oui, smoutchou miss! _

**_Couladin_**_: lol! ta review m'a littéralement fais exploser de rire! si si, comme une conne devant l'ordi, mais bon, ça j'en ai l'habitude! ce dont j'ai beaucoup moins l'habitude, c'est qu'on se plaigne des slashs… _

_Déjà, bon c'est p-ê pcq je suis une fille, très fleur bleue et romantik, très obsédée et délurée aussi que je ne peux pas comprendre ms bon, moi ça va je me soigne. Et puis p-ê aussi, que bah oui, l'amour à toujours été un grand sujet de discussion et de fantasme, que l'amour, c'est une de nos principale préoccupation (hé, j'ai 16 ans moi!) et pour celle qui, comme moi, ne vive pas la grande passion dont elles rève depuis lgtps ( et qui peut aussi être une passion physique) et bien, l'écrire et ou la décrire, la faire vivre à des perso a qui on s'identifie c'est un peu nous la faire vivre à nous… enfin, c'est juste mon avis! _

_Et puis, bah, si tu veux lire des fics «non-slash» ce qui, je te rassure existe encore, je te ferai juste un tout petit conseil: ne vas pas lire les fics dont le résumé dit clairement: SLASH! C'est aussi simple que ça! _

_Aller, je te laisse, et puis bah… surement pas a+ vu ke je n'écris QUE des slash! _

_**Litany Riddle:** Whouaw! ca fait trop plaisir! lol! merci bizoox_

_**Rosenoire:** lol tu m'as beaucoup fait rire! lol! Merki! lol!_

_bon bah il n'y a que un chap pcq... ya qu'un chap! lol! nan je trouve ce couple intéressant mais je ne vois pas comment le faire évoluer, pouvoir baser une fic dessus etc... car je ne vois pas comment les faire se rencontrer autrement que pendant cette année de 2e année... et puis l'inspiration me fait cruellement défaut en ce mmt... _

_lol pour ta colère, tkt je vais pas en faire tt un drame! lol! ca arrive a tt le monde! _

_bon voila, bizoooox la miss et a+ i hope!_

**_PS a tous... je viens de relire et... JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR MES DELIRES POST-FICAUX! lol ciao!_**


End file.
